jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid23/Never say Never 5- Secret Love
Jest to moje krótkie opowiadanie jeśli jesteś tu pierwszy raz zapraszam na innę równie ciekawę opowiadania *Przyznaję jesli się wam nie spodoba zrozumie to *Przepraszam że mnie tak długo nie było. Ale powróciłam załamana blogami z tak zwanymi loszkami niewiadomo skąd ale wiadomo że będą wielką miłością Czkawki Secret Love Życie to pasmo nieudanych marzeń i prób. Ale moje to totalna masakra . Byłam zwyczajną nastolatką a teraz . Ale może na początku opowiem jak to się zaczęło a teraz się przedstawię . Jestem Astrid Hofferson pierwszo licealistka Liceum Borka pechowca. Mam piękne blond włosy i błękitne oczy no i figurę której zazdrości mi każda. Dobra znacie moje dane personalne teraz zacznę od początku -Hej żyjesz ?- spytała czarnowłosa dziewczyna -Nie wież umarłam kiedy cie tylko zobaczyłam – powiedziałam odwracając się do szafki i układając w niej -Aha – odpowiedziała otwierając swoją To Hedera moja była super mega przyjaciółka i do tego druga najsexowniejsza dziewczyna w szkole. Domyślacie się kto jest pierwszy. Ma piękne długie czarne włosy i oczy Figura taka jak u mła. -Hej laski – powiedziała radośnie Szpadka -O Hej pani licealistko – powiedziałam nie wyjmując głowy z szafki -No Witam , witam – powiedziała Hedera dogłębnie badając jej strój Szpadka to moja trzecia i ostatnia przyjaciółka ma blond włosy i czarne oczy figura taka sama jak u nas. -Jak tam brat cieszy się że jesteś razem z nim w liceum ?- spytałam zamykając szafkę -Wież jaki jest szczęśliwi spójrz tylko na tę rozanieloną twarz.- powiedziała odwracając moja twarz w kierunku jej brata Mieczyka To też blondyn i też ma czarne oczy. Są bliźniakami. A co do wyrazu jego twarzy była jak odwrócony uśmiech. -Chodzi przejdziemy się koło nich – powiedziała Hedera -Nie po co ?- spytała Szpadka ciągnięta przez nas -Po to żebyś się pytała – powiedziałam przyciągając ją do szeregu -Ja szłam w środku obok mnie Hedera i Szpadka. Przeszłyśmy przez korytarz w formacji zwanej „Modelki „ -No siostra nie zgubiłaś przyjaciółek ?- spytał Mieczyk gdy przechodziłyśmy -Są obok mnie ślepy jesteś – odpowiedziała mu zatrzymując się przed nim i grupom jego przyjaciół Ja stanęłam nie fortunie przed Czkawką. Był to mój przyjaciel i najprzystojniejszy chłopak jakiego widziałam. Poszedł on do innego gimnazjum wraz z bratem Szpadki Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem -Hej Astrid – powiedział przenosząc wzrok z telefonu na mnie Zawsze ukrywałam dobrze jak na mnie działa. Gdy byliśmy młodzi pocałowałam go parę razy ale chyba tylko ja o tym pamiętam -Hej przyjacielu – powiedziałam na co podszedł do mnie -Podoba ci się nowa szkoła ?- spytał -Tak bardzo a szczególnie kłótnie bliźniaków – powiedziałam gdy odchodziliśmy od grupy -A jak tam u ciebie wyrwałaś kogoś gdy mnie nie było trzy lata ?- spytał chowając ręce w kieszenie -Nie nic się nie zmieniło – powiedziałam dość przygnębiona -To tak jak u mnie – powiedział -Nie żartuj – powiedziałam ze zdziwieniem -Wierz może to zabrzmi babsko ale nie czuje się przy jakiej kol wiek dziewczynie dobrze nie czuje tego że chce ją ochronić – powiedział – No tylko jak przy tobie jestem to czuje że mogę być sobą i chce cię bronić jak wypadało na mnie -Typowego przyjaciela – szepnęłam -Coś mówiłaś ?- spytał po sprawdzeniu telefonu -Mówiłam tylko o tej imprezie Smarka że nie wiem co założę wież takie babskie sprawy – powiedziałam z łatwością -Tobie we wszystkim jest dobrze – powiedział – O wiem załóż tą koronkową sukienkę wież tą białą -Wiesz będę już leciała – powiedziałam widząc czarną limuzynę – Spotkamy się na imprezie -Jasne – powiedział z uśmiechem Przebiegłam kawałek korytarza i przeskoczyłam prostokątną doniczkę z kwiatami. Wbiegając do limuzyny zobaczyłam Czkawkę który jak zwykle się śmiał z moich wyczynów. -Hej córeczko – powiedział lekko postarzały mężczyzna -Cześć tato – powiedziałam – Idę dziś na imprezę będzie na niej Hedera Szpadka i Czkawka -Dobrze przekonałaś mnie tym idę na imprezę – powiedział śmiejąc się – Dobrze że w końcu wyjdziesz w piątek szczególnie -Inny ojciec by mi zabronił ale ty nie jesteś jak inni – powiedziałam -Ale zero narkotyków i tylko jedynie kapkę alkoholu – powiedział -Jasne tato – powiedziałam Tak mi się wtedy wydawało że nie złamię zasad ale to co się stało każdego by dobiło. Więc teraz będzie taki uskok czasowy i jesteśmy na imprezie Smarka. Trwałą ona już godzinę a ja ani razu nie napiłam się alkoholu tylko szukałam Hedery. I po jakiejś chwili znalazłam ja w objęciach Czkawki. Całowali się na moich oczach. Nie mogłam tego przeboleć. Hedera wiedziała o tym że Czkawka mi się podoba. Nie wiedziałam nawet kiedy i jak ale gdy oni zeszli na dół ja byłam już po dwóch kieliszkach wódki. Widząc ich patrzących na mnie niewinnie jakby nic się nie stało zaczęłam iść ku wyjściu. Słyszałam za sobą głos Czkawki nawołujący mnie i pytający czemu idę i czy chcę żeby mnie odprowadził. Ja jednak wyszłam szybko na dwór. Zaczął padać deszcz gdy już miałam wracać do domu usłyszałam głos wiwatowania. Obejrzałam się i ujrzałam Smarka dumnie stojącego na stoliku ze swoim tabletem i pokazującym zdjęcie na którym Hedera i Czkawka się całując. Ja spojrzałam na Hederę ta stała koło Czkawki i trzymali się za ręce i drapali po głowie -Szmata – szepnęłam wychodząc Idąc chodnikiem i składając wszystko w jedną całość zderzyłam się z kimś . Ale nawet na nią nie spojrzałam tylko szłam dalej. -A jakieś przepraszam czy coś w tym stylu ?- usłyszałam pytanie -Nie mam czasu – powiedziałam spowalniając krok -Ja rozumiem żeby spieszyć się na randkę ale żeby aż tak – powiedział po czym usłyszałam szmer zbierania rzeczy -Takie czas , każda się spieszy do swojego przysłowiowego księcia – usłyszałam kobiecy głos –Na szczęście my tacy nie jesteśmy -Ale za to łatwo oceniacie człowieka – powiedziałam odwracając się -O wybacz ale to było w sumie nasz dziesiąty raz – powiedziała dziewczyna wstając – Jestem Merida a to mój brat Jack -Astrid – powiedziałam kucając i podnosząc plik kartek leżących na trawie -Więc Panno Astrid co tak strasznego się zdarzyło że było warte zderzenia się ze mną ?- spytał Jack podchodząc do mnie -Życie drogi kolego – powiedziałam oddając mu kartki -Jakbym ciebie słyszał – powiedział odwracając się do Meridy – Nie jesteś przypadkiem w pierwszej liceum ? -Tak – odpowiedziałam -O to o tobie mówił Czkawka. Astrid Hofferson ?- spytał drapiąc się z tyłu głowy- A ty mówiłaś że to będzie deska -No jak on zadaje tylko się z takimi deskami- powiedziała podchodząc do mnie – Przykład pierwszy Hedera -Znasz ją ?- spytała zdumiona -Po nie kąt – powiedziała skrzywiona -No jak by nie znać tej samozwańczej kuzynki Ariel – powiedział – A ty ? -To jest …… znaczy była przepraszam przyzwyczajenie. – powiedziałam zakłopotana – To moja była najlepsza przyjaciółka -To słowo była tak idealnie pasuje do niej – powiedziała Merida zerkając na moją reakcję – Co zrobiła ? -To was interesuje ?- spytałam zdziwiona -Wróg mojego wroga jest moi przyjacielem – odpowiedziała – A teraz śpiewaj jak w kościele o ile do niego chodzisz -Merida nie naciskaj a nią . Jak będzie chciała to powie – oznajmił Jack widząc moje podenerwowanie i świeczki w oczach - Czyli mogę liczyć na to że jeszcze się spotkamy ?- spytała Merida - Nie widzę przeciw wskazań – powiedziała parskając śmiechem - To do jutro Astrid Hofferson nasza nowa przyjaciółko – powiedział odchodząc i znikając mi z pola widzenia Jednak moje szczęście dotyczące chwilą zapomnienia o Czkawce zniknęło jak śnieg na wiosnę. Po paru chwilach po rozstaniu się z Meridą i Jackiem usłyszałam pikanie telefonu. Na ekranie zobaczyłam zdjęcie od Ariel na którym jest Hedera i Czkawka z podpisem „On +Ona = wielka miłość „.Widząc mój dom będący tusz za rogiem zaczęłam biec nie mogłam powstrzymać łez. Wpadłam do domu mówiąc że impreza była nudna. Wbiegłam na górę zdjęłam z siebie sukienkę którą polecił mi Czkawka i od razu ją podarłam. Dopiero po chwili stojąc nad kawałkami materiału ocknęłam się i upadłam na kolana. Pamiętam jedynie to że poczułam jak ktoś okrywa mnie kocem i zamyka powoli drzwi Tak. Piękny początek nie mogło być lepszego niż rozterki sercowe nastolatki. Ale obiecuje ciąg dalszy jest o wiele lepszy. Moja depresja sprzed pięciu lat powróciła na nowo nie chciało mi się żyć przez dwa dni to krótko jak na mnie. - Astrid jeśli jest coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć ?- spytał Tata - Wszystko jest w porządku. Wszechświat tylko na moment się zawahał – powiedziałam wysiadając -Masz dziś sporo zajęć po szkole. Dasz radę przyjechać po ciebie ?- spytał - Nie dzięki jakoś dam radę – powiedziałam machając na pożegnanie - Jak zawsze zresztą – szepnęłam podchodząc po schody gdzie siedzieli uczniowie Westchnęłam ciężko nie dla tego że nie lubię wysiłku wręcz przeciwnie kocham go , ale dla tego że musze udawać przed wszystkimi że wszystko jest w porządku nie przeszkadza mi nic co stało się w piątek . Ledwo co ostatkiem sił stanęłam na ostatnim schodku lecz mój ruch był niepewny. Straciłam równowagę ale od razu poczułam czyjeś ręce na plecach. Odwróciłam się w stronę tej osoby błagając Boga żeby to nie był Czkawka. Moje modlitwy pierwszy raz w życiu zostały wysłuchane. -Jeszcze lekcje się nie zaczęły a ty już mdlejesz – powiedział radośnie Jack - Jack już podrywasz – krzyknęła Merida wymachując rękami – A to Astrid możesz -Ktoś nas tu swata – powiedziałam stając na równe nogi - Taka jest jej natura – powiedział wkładając ręce w kieszenie - A tak w ogóle nie znamy się za dobrze. Więc może wiecie … - powiedziałam udając zawstydzoną -Jasne ja jestem Jack Frost – powiedział na co Merida zaczęłam się śmiać - Znam ten numer. Chyba serio zrobiła coś wrednego że udajesz że się interesujesz nami – powiedziała powstrzymując się od śmiechu -Merida – powiedział stanowczo -Ma rację – powiedziałam – Ale warto coś o was wiedzieć za nim przejdę przez progi mojego małego teatru - Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego Astrid – powiedziała Merida chodząc wokół mnie – Oby dwie zakochane nieszczęśliwie , obydwie silne i obydwie kochane przez mojego debilnego brata Jack prychnął po jej wypowiedzi i udał się do szkoły. -Oj biedny – powiedziała gdy mój wzrok z zamykających drzwi znów pojawił się na niej – Na słowa zakochany tak reaguje. - To twój brat powinnaś iść do niego – powiedziałam - Mam ich jeszcze trzech – powiedziała z dezaprobatą – Do dziewiątego roku życia wychowywałam się z trojaczkami. Potem moi rodzice się rozwiedli ja zostałam z ojcem moi bracia z matką. Rok potem mój tata ożenił się z mamą Jacka. Od sześciu lat jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Miał on też i siostrę ale ona zmarła w wypadku. Jeżeli Jackowi się zechce opowiedzieć ci historię jego życia to wtedy dokończymy ten temat Spojrzałam na nią ze współczuciem ale ta odeszła waląc z Bara przypadkowych ludzi stojących jej na przejściu. Poszłam w jej ślady. Przeszłam od razu do swojej szafki ale przypadkiem pod nią siedziała jakaś dziewczyna. Miała blond włosy do ramion czarne okulary. Siedziała po turecku i garbiła się nad zeszytem A3 - Hej okularnica – usłyszałam krzyki z ławki naprzeciw – Narysuj sobie chłopaka - A wy może nauczycie się odróżniać różowy od czerwonego – odpowiedziała im nawet nie patrząc na nich W ostatniej chwili złapałem zgniecioną kartkę która leciała w jej stronę. - Dzięki – powiedziała ze zdumieniem patrząc na mnie - Może tak nauczycie się rzucać – powiedziałam czytając kartkę – I pisać. Serio kujonka przez „ó” kreskowane brawo chłopcy Oni spojrzeli na mnie i otworzyli szeroko buzie. Wyglądali dość śmiesznie. - Wiecie ja też nosiłam okulary i do tego aparat na zęby ale ja miałam spoko kolegów – powiedziałam – Uczyłam się dużo więc proszę wyzywajcie i mnie - Nie no co ty – powiedział blond chłopak - To nie wyzywajcie mi koleżanki – powiedziałam zerkając na nią – Astrid jestem - Roszpunka . Wiem imię jak z bajki – powiedziała zaczerwieniona – Powinnam nawet wglądać jak z bajki - Moje jest Niemieckie i powinnam wyglądać jak Niemka. No ale los mnie pokarał – powiedziałam otwierając szafkę - Dzięki za pomoc – powiedziała opierając się o szafkę obok - Nie ma za co. Nie cierpię takich typów – powiedziałam układając książki - Ja też. Ale zakochałam się w ich koledze. Też mam pecha – powiedziała przyciskając książki do siebie - Serce nie sługa który to ?- spytałam zamykając szafkę - Ten brunet w czarnych okularach. – powiedziała – Ma na imię - Julian ?!? – krzyknęłam - Tak ale cicho tylko ja wiem jak się nazywa naprawdę. Kiedyś pomogłam mu w lekcjach po mimo tego że jestem o rok młodsza.- powiedziała zakłopotana – Ale skąd ty go znasz ? Czy ty też ? - Wolałam bym umrzeć. To mój debilny brat – powiedziałam – Taki pech Zerknęłam na grupkę chłopców. I oni akurat w tym momencie spojrzeli na mnie i wskazywali głowami w moim kierunku. Flinn to znaczy Julian odsunął ich rękoma i założył ciemne okulary. Poszedł do mnie wolnym swobodnym krokiem -Witaj Roszpunka – powiedział opierając się ręką o szafkę - Hej Flinn – odpowiedziała - Czy ja cię skąd nie znam piękna panno ?- spytał zerkając na mnie opuszczając okulary - Daj spokój Julian bo poskarżę się tacie. Chcesz tego , chcesz ?- spytałam szczerząc zęby - Moja siostra i moja dobra przyjaciółko korepetytorka się znają są w tym samym roczniku. Powiedzcie jeszcze że jesteście w tej samej klasie ?- spytał - Nie wiem o ile Astrid jest w C klasie – powiedziała opierając się szybko o szafkę - Jakbyś mi w myślach czytała – odpowiedziałam – Siedzimy razem ? -Jasne – odpowiedziała - A co z twoją super mega psiapsi Hederą ?- spytał rozglądając się – Czyżby się coś stało ? - Nie słyszałeś o nowej parze ?- spytałam – Cudownie razem wyglądając Czkawka i Hedera. CH. Piękna nazwa bo przecież „CA „ to pierwiastek więc trudno - O moja biedna siostrzyczka. – powiedział rozczulony – Jak chcesz na meczu mogę go popchnąć skręcić mu nogę ? - Kuszące ale jednak zrezygnuje z tego. Nie chcemy mieć problemów z burmistrzem – odpowiedziała - Racja , racja – powiedziała potakująco – Dobra spadam siostrzyczko. Jak coś to powiedz tylko słówko - Tak mój kochany braciszku – powiedziałam przewracając oczami Roszpunka i ja odprowadziłyśmy go wzrokiem , jednak ja wśród tłumie spostrzegłam Szpadkę która i mnie zauważyła. Gdy tłum się trochę zmniejszył zobaczyłam innych - Wybacz ale możemy iść ?- spytała zakładając na siebie kaptur - Co się stało ?- spytała rozglądając się – Wiesz mam pomysł Wzięła mnie za rękę i zaciągnęła do jakiegoś ciemnego zaułka. Potem skręciłyśmy w lewo i w górę schodami. Oparłam się o ścianę a ona na przeciwnej. - Dzięki – powiedziałam nabierając powietrza -Jesteśmy kwita – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem – To jak przyjaciółki ? - Pewnie – odpowiedziała – Ale musimy iść na lekcję. Wiesz jak dojść do 22? -Wiesz opierasz się o drzwi do niej – powiedziała śmiejąc się Złapałam za klamkę ale ta ani drgnęła. Roszpunka delikatnie mnie odsunęła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni wsówkę. - Nie mów nikomu – powiedziała otwierając drzwi Weszłam do środka i podeszłam do ławki w ostatni rzędzie od okna. Roszpunka zamknęła drzwi i przykryła je fioletowym materiałem. - Skąd wiedziałaś o tych drzwiach ?- spytałam schowana pod ławką - Moja mama to nauczycielka chemii więc wiem takie rzeczy – powiedziała – Dlatego ja mam blond włosy. Gdy była w ciąży wykonywała jakiś eksperyment nawdychała się. Lekarz powiedział że nic mi nie będzie tylko będę miała innego koloru skórę , oczy czy włosy. - Moja była lekarzem a dokładniej to zajmowała się kontuzjowanymi sportowcami. Gdy zmarła miała pięć lat. Podczas jednej z operacji wydarzył się wypadek. Rękawiczka mojej mamy się przerwała i zostawiła mała ranę. Miała ona styczność osobą chora na HiV ‘ a zmarła po pół roku – powiedziałam opierając się o tył biurka - Wybacz – powiedziała - Hej to że o niej wspominała nie zasmuca mnie – powiedziała z uśmiechem – Wręcz przeciwnie daje mi siłę na lekcje chemii -Nie przesadzaj lekcja chemii z moja mamą nie jest taka zła – odpowiedziała na co zadzwonił dzwonek - Pożyjemy zobaczymy – powiedziałam powoli wychylając się za ławki – Chodzi Tłum uczniów wleciał do Sali jednak nagle rozstąpił się i zobaczyłam Meridę. - Hej ruda chodzi – krzyknęła Roszpunka Ta tylko prychnęła śmiechem i wbiegła po schodach do nas. Zajęła trzecie miejsce w ławce. - Poznałaś już Astrid Hofferson – powiedziała siadając – Z Jackiem zaraz się spotkasz - O znacie się super – powiedziała Roszpunka – Astrid obroniła mnie przed kolegami Flina - Mojego brata – powiedziałam - Głośniej się nie da zaraz twoja mama usłyszy – powiedziała Merida grzebiąc w torbie - Astrid ?- usłyszałam cichy głos Zerknęła w stronę głosu. Zobaczyła Hederę , Ariel i Szpadkę. - Wybacz ale znamy się ?- spytałam miotając długopisem w rękach - Astrid nie udawaj już takiej niedostępnej – powiedziała Ariel - Od kiedy to ty jesteś taka pomocna Rybi oddechu ?- spytała Merida zapisując coś w zeszycie - Zadajesz się z wredną suką i sierotką Marysią od kiedy ?- spytała Ariel - Od kiedy moja przyjaciółka okazała się suką – powiedziała z wyraźnym podkreśleniem każdego słowa – Teraz jeśli pozwolicie chce zostać z nimi więc spadajcie. W ławce przed nami usiadł się Jack wraz z Szpadką. Poznali się i polubili jak na nich. - Astrid wiedz że jak tylko zobaczyłam ich razem to nawrzucałam Hederze i wyzywałam ją – powiedziała - Ale co ona zrobiła ?- spytała Roszpunka - Astrid zakochała się z Czkawce Hedera o tym wiedziała ale po mimo tego w piątek się z nim całowała – powiedziała Szpadka pokazując zdjęcia ze Snapa - Witam was nazywam się Alexandra O ‘ Hair i jestem wasza wychowawczynią i nauczycielka chemii.- powiedział wysoka kobieta i brązowych oczach - Jesteś do niej podobna – szepnęła do Roszpunki - Proszę panią czemu mamy taki głupi plan ?- spytał Jack - Jeśli chcecie napiszemy do Dyrekcji a ta może zmieni wam plan – powiedziała - Oj będziemy mieli problemy – powiedziała - No ale cóż raz się żyje – powiedziała pani – No dobrze żarty żartami. Wiem ze ta lekcja chemii nie będzie taka jak powinna to się zapoznajmy ale postarajmy się w miarę cicho - To tak jakby pani kazała być cicho samochodowi czy samolotu. A że my mamy osoby skłócone to jeszcze gorzej – powiedziała Merida - Tak a kogo Merido ?- spytała - Tu moją przyjaciółkę Astrid z tą czarną poczwarą – powiedziała - Wierz Merida z tego co wiem to z poczwar zawsze wylęga się piękny motyl – powiedziała dość speszona - Ale z tej wyjdzie wielka stonoga – powiedziałam na co wszyscy się zaśmiali -Ja jej znać nie chce. Z taką wiedźmą się zadawać. - Uspokój się za nim powiesz coś czego będziesz żałowała – powiedział Czkawka przez żeby - Nie będziesz go obrażała – krzyknęła Hedera - Uważaj bo cię zaczaruje – powiedział Jack wyciągając nogi na ławkę - Tak jak Czkawkę ?- spytała Roszpunka na co wybuchliśmy śmiechem - Wasza siódemka będzie miała chyba ciągłe problemy – powiedziała załamana pani - No to nie – powiedziała Merida Tak właśnie wyglądał pierwszy początkowy dzień naszej wojny. Raz byliśmy na siebie mniej źli raz bardziej ale nigdy pogodzeni i tak przez całe półrocze. Nasza klasa przynajmniej nie miała nudno. Nie sądziłam że Merida , Roszpunka , Jack i Szpadka mnie tak poprą. Smark i Śledzik nie opowiedzieli się po żadnej ze stron na moje szczęście gdyż to Smark urządzał większość imprez na które byłam zapraszana. Właśnie jedna z takich imprezach miała się odbądź dziś a ja analogicznie na nią się szykuje jak i moje nowe przyjaciółki . - Astrid nie widziałaś mojej torebki ?- spytała Szpadka - Której zabrałaś trzy – powiedziałam malując rzęsy – Hej Roszpunka a ty co nie szykujesz się ? - Nie przepada za tym zwykle idzie w wyciągniętych swetrach i spodniach – powiedziała Merida wchodząc do pokoju w zielonej sukience do połowy uda ozdobionej przy biuście diamentami - Też najchętniej bym tak poszła – powiedziałam zakręcając tusz – Ale by pokazać komuś co stracił chyba trzeba się odwalić - Mnie tam się ona podoba – powiedział Flinn w granatowej koszuli i czarnych dżinsach – Nie jest taką tapeciarz jak ty teraz - Oj dał byś spokój Julian – powiedziała Szpadka grzebiąc w mojej szafie – Wiedziałam że nadal ją masz - Zapominałam o niej – krzyknęłam na widok fioletowej zwiewnej sukience do połowy uda ze złotym słońcem - O sukience mamy ?- spytał Julian - Myślałam ze zostawiłam ją u Hedery – powiedziałam biorąc sukienkę – Roszpunka przywitaj suknię numer pięć - O czym ty mówisz. Nie .. nie mogła bym – powiedziałam zawstydzona - Uwierz mi tobie będzie w niej lepiej – powiedział Julian biorąc sukienkę i siadając koło niej – Nawet w tych okularach do czytania - Przepraszam ale my tu też jesteśmy – powiedziała Merida zażenowana spojrzeniem Roszpunki na Flinna - Merida ma rację . Zaraz z przysłowiowej kujonki zrobimy bóstwo – powiedziała Szpadka ciągnąc Flinna do wyjścia – Ty czekaj na koniec operacji - Mam nadzieje że nie nałożycie jej kilo tapety. Naturalnie jej lepiej – powiedział na co Szpadka trzasnęła drzwiami I w ten oto sposób zakończyłyśmy nasze przygotowania do imprezy. Pod mój dom podjechał Jack. Wyszłyśmy na zewnątrz od razu gdy zatrąbił. Był ubrany w białą koszulę z czarnym smokiem. Szpadka wsiadła ostrożnie uważając na swoją żółtą sukienkę przedłużana z tyłu. Ja za to bez problemu wsiadłam do samochodu w mojej czarnej sukience do połowy ud. Górna część tej sukienki miała gorset w kształcie serca do tego miała koronkę od piersi do szyi bez ramion z tyłu za to koronka była do prawie połowy pleców. Dół za to był za to rozkloszowany. Nie zakładałam żadnych szpilek lecz czarne conversy. - Widzę że nie przepadasz za szpilkami – powiedział Jack gdy był już środek największej imprezy tego miesiąca - Aż tak to widać ?- spytałam - Spokojnie nikomu nie powiem . To będziesz nasz sekret – powiedział śmiejąc się - Nie spotykasz się chyba pierwszy raz z taką dziewczyną jak ja co ?- spytałam - Miała na imię Elsa- powiedział – Gdy byłem mały do domu obok wprowadziła się pewna rodzina z dwiema córkami. Pewnego razu w zimę wyszedłem na dwór przez dziurę w płocie zobaczyłem małą dziewczynkę. Przeskoczyłem przez płot i spytałem się czy nie jest jej zimno nie miała nawet bluzy na sobie. Ta odpowiedziała ze nie. Zdjąłem swoją kurtkę i dałem jej zaprowadziłem do domu. Otworzyła mi dziewczyna równa mnie. Ja wyjaśniłem jej co mnie tu sprowadza a ta zaczęła się śmiać i wyjaśniła że to normalne dla jej siostry. Dziewczyna jednak nie wbiegła do domu po namowach siostry tylko wtuliła się we mnie. Gdy powiedziałem jej że się z nią pobawię jeśli założy kurtkę i buty wbiegła do domu. Ta malutka ma na imię Anna a ta starsza to Elsa. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się nawet Merida gdy nasi rodzice się pobrali. Lecz gdy ja Elsa i Merida mieliśmy iść do pierwszej gimnazjum przytrafił się straszny wypadek ich rodzice zmarli w wypadku samochodowym. Przyjechała po nie ciocia chcąc zabrać do Arendell. Ale ja i Elsa byliśmy w sobie tak zakochani że opóźnialiśmy wyjazd ile się dało. W końcu ciocia nas przejrzała i dostałem szlaban. W dniu wyjazdu złamałem zakaz i pobiegłem do Elsy. Akurat pakowała bagażem. Pocałowałem ją i wyznałem miłość ta odwzajemniła ją zszokowana ale pewna. - Związek na odległość – powiedziałam zdziwiona – I one dwie to przypadkiem nie są kuzynki Roszpunki - Przypadkiem – powiedział prowadząc mnie do barku - Astrid !!!- krzyknęła Szpadka stojąc już przy barze - Czego ?- spytałam podchodząc do niej z Jackiem - Nie uwierzysz mi musisz to zobaczyć – powiedziała ciągnąc mnie za rękę Wskazała mi palcem basen. O dziwo była tan Merida i Smark całujący się. - O mój boże – krzyknęłam - No co myślałaś że tylko ty się możesz głupio zakochać?- spytała o dziwo patrząc na Jacka - Co ty mi insynuujesz ?- spytałam stojąc przy Jacku - Ze widzę cię jako przyszłą Panią Frost – odpowiedziała podpływając do nas - A żeby cię drzwi ścisły – powiedziałam wystawiając języka - Ma racje nie wmawiaj komuś miłości – powiedział - No ale trzeba mieć jakiś plan awaryjny – krzyknęła gdy przeciskaliśmy się przez tłum gapiów - Chyba nie masz zamiary jej słuchać co ?- spytałam - No jasne – odpowiedział Gdy byłam bliska wyjścia z tłumu ktoś na moje nieszczęście podstawił mi nogę. Jestem chyba naprawdę aż taka nieuważna. Jeszcze mój pech musiał sobie dziś o mnie przypomnieć - Nic ci nie jest ?- spytał Czkawka trzymając mnie za głowę i w tali - Jakoś się źle czuje ale to chyba przez ciebie – powiedziałam wyciągając rękę do Jacka - Odczepił byś się w końcu od Astrid – powiedział Jack gdy stanęłam o własnych siłach - A bo co ? – spytał – Znam ją dłużej od ciebie za parę miesięcy mi wybacz a ty pójdziesz w odstawkę - Traktujesz ją jak rzecz – sykną Jack – Nie jesteś jej wart - Bo ty jesteś tak ?- spytał Czkawka – Lepiej nie obiecuj sobie za wiele - Uspokójcie się – krzyknęłam stając między nimi i wystawiając ręce w kierunku każdego– Zachowujecie się jak dzieci walczące o ostatni kawałek czekolady - Ale to on zaczął a wcale nic o tobie nie wie – powiedział Czkawka łapiąc mnie za rękę – Przestań robić tę szopkę i bądź znowu moją Astrid. Tą która znam która nie wygadywała bym takich rzeczy na mnie i Hederę - Astrid nie słuchaj go. Widzisz jak cię traktuje on cię przecież nie docenia jest ślepcem – powiedział Jack chwytając moją drugą rękę Nagle z tłumu wybiegła Ariel i zrobiła zdjęcie tej całej niedorzecznej sytuacji. - Po co ona robi zdjęcia ?- spytał Jack - Nie wiem ale wiem ze będą z tego powodu kłopoty – powiedziałam wyrywając się Czkawce – Masz powstrzymać ja za nim gdzieś to wstawi - Dlaczego ?- spytał - Pfyy trudno sama sobie dam radę – powiedziałam łapiąc Jacka za rękę – Chodzi =Zaczęłam na nowo przeciskać się przez tłum ludzi do baru. Tam siedziałam już z Jackiem pijąc wspólnie ale coś go tknęło i zaprowadził mnie na parkiet. Gdy tylko się tam pojawiliśmy z głośników poleciała piosenka Rihanna - S&M. = =- Kogo ja tu widzę – powiedziała Merida na co złapałam Jacka za szyje a ten mnie w tali = =Tańczyliśmy w rytm muzyki tak świetnie że ludzie usuwali się z parkietu i bili nam brawa. Ale jedna para została była to Hedera z Czkawką. = =- Nie udawaj kogoś kim nie jesteś – powiedziałam Jack zakręcił mną wokół swojej ręki tak że byłam tyłem do niego a przodem do nich = =- Odezwała się wielce tancerka – powiedziała prowadząc Czkawkę za krawat jaki założył do białej koszuli i czarnej kamizelki = =- To ja chodziłam na kurs tańca nie ty słodziutka – powiedziałam na co Jack puścił mnie jedną ręką a drugą trzymał = =Zakręcił wokół naszych rąk i przewalił przysłowiowo ostrożnie i przejechał ręką od mojej szyi do pępka przez co zakończyliśmy piosenkę wygrywa wszy pojedynek. = =- Nie za dużo alkoholu siostrzyczko ?- spytał Julian podchodząc do nas z Roszpunką = =- Jak widzisz nadal stoję nie to co Hedera – powiedziałam wskazując na siedzącą Hederę = =- O skończymy nimi za dużo z nimi wrażeń jak na jedną imprezę – powiedział Jack kręcąc mną = =- Niech ci będzie – powiedziałam ciągnąc go do Meridy – Oddaje ci brata = =- Zatrzymaj go ja już mam nowego księcia – powiedziała siedząc u Smarka na kolanach = =-Po co mi dwóch ?- spytałam = =- Z tego co moje oczka widzą a na razie widząc to straciłaś już jednego – powiedziała wskazując głową = =Odwróciłam się do niej tyłem i zobaczyłam tańcząca Roszpunkę z Flinnem = =- Astrid chodzi od nich aż mi niedobrze – powiedział odwracając się = =- Jak mi na widok Czkawki – powiedziałam łapiąc go pod rękę = =- Dokładnie – powiedział = =- Na dzisiejszej imprezie robiliśmy już wszystko – powiedziałam = =- Nie wszystko – powiedział nachylając się na de mną = =- Jack pamiętaj o Elsie – powiedziałam zszokowana = =- To przecież nie będzie zdrada – powiedział przysuwając się bliżej = =Ja nie wiedząc co mam zrobić zrobiłam krok do tyłu ale straciłam grunt pod nogami więc złapałam Jacka za koszule. Oboje wpadliśmy do wody z wielkim pluskiem. = =- Nie żyjesz – krzyknęłam wynurzając się i widząc roześmianą twarz Jacka = =Wskoczyłam na niego o zanurzyłam głowę pod woda. Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę że ludzie się na nas gapią więc zeszłam z niego i podpłynęłam do brzegu basenu. Ktoś podał mi rękę i ręcznik. Ja skorzystałam z tej pomocy. = =- Dzięki – powiedziałam wycierając się i obserwując jak Jack wychodzi z wody = =- Od czego są przyjaciele – powiedział Czkawka na co spojrzałam w jego kierunku = =- Ty serio szukasz kłopotów – powiedział Jack podchodząc do mnie – Odczep się od niej w końcu = =- A co nie mogę zakażesz mi synowi burmistrza ?- spytał przyjmując bojową postawę = =- Nie ważne kim są twoi rodzice ważne co reprezentujesz tym jaki jesteś. A ty niestety jesteś nikim bo się tatusiem zasłaniasz – powiedział Jack = =Czkawka zrobił się nagle cały czerwony i rzucił się na Jacka no w sumie to chciał bo złapałam go za ucho tak samo jak i Jacka = =- Jeżeli się obydwaj nie uspokoicie to powiem o waszych największych sekretach – powiedziałam zbliżając ich bliżej siebie = =- Dobrze Astrid – odpowiedzieli zupełnie jak małe dzieci = =- To nie znaczy ze cie nienawidzę – powiedziałam odchodząc – Chce mieć wojnę bez cienia uczuć i walk o mnie = =- Niestety ale takich wojen nie ma – odpowiedział = =- To będzie pierwsza – powiedziałam wychodząc przed dom = =Usiadłam na trawniku i spojrzałam na ekran telefonu. Pokazywał on godzinę drugą po północy. Zrobiło mi się zimno ale nadal siedziałam opierając rękę o kolano a na niej głowę. = =- Hej zimno ?- spytał Jack siadając koło mnie z dwoma kubkami kawy = =- Bardzo – powiedziałam opierając się o jego ramię i biorąc kawę = =- Kto by pomyślał jak nam się życie potoczy – powiedział = =- Wiesz zawsze myślałam że w tym całym złu czai się kapka dobra- powiedziałam biorąc łyk kawy – Może wrócimy już do domu ?= =- Czytasz mi w myślach – powiedział Flinn = =Obejrzałam się za siebie i zobaczyłam jego i resztę naszej ferajny. Ja oczywiście wróciłam z Flinnem i zasnęłam na kanapie a on na fotelu. Smark jednak nie jest aż takim idiotą za jakiego go mają i zrobił imprezę z piątek. = =- Wstawajcie imprezowicze – krzyknął tata = =Mój tata jednak jest najlepszy inni rodzice by się wydarli w jakim stanie wróciliśmy do domu a ten ma to gdzieś ważne że jesteśmy cali i nie ma ofiar śmiertelnych. = =- Jak ja cię kocham tato – powiedziałam zwlekając się z kanapy = =- Ja was też ale czasem przesadzacie – powiedział podnosząc mojego buta – Twój czy Flinn znowu przyprowadził jakąś koleżankę ?= =- Nie mój – odpowiedziałam czochrając włosy – Flinn ruszaj się . Inaczej zmarnuje ci całą ciepłą wodę = =- Przecież wczoraj z Jackiem się kąpałaś więc nie musisz – powiedział ziewając = =- Bardzo śmieszne – powiedziałam zabierając mu koc – Ruszaj dupsko z fotela = =- Otworzyliście sezon na imprezy w basenie ?- spytał tata popijając kawę = =- Nie tylko stwierdziłam że robiliśmy wszystko już na imprezie a Jack wepchnął mnie do wody a ja pociągnęłam go za sobą – powiedziałam nasypując sobie płatków = =- Dobrze że umiesz pływać – stwierdził tata – A co robił w tym czasie Julian. Czemu ci nie pomógł ?= =- Wypraszam sobie- powiedział przeciągając się – Byłem zajęty więc wysłałem mojego posła do niej = =- Podrywał loszkę – powiedziałam podchodząc do taty = =- To twoja przyjaciółka – powiedział Julian siadając przy stole i zaczynając jeść moje płatki = =- Bozia rączek nie dała ?- spytałam = =- Dała. Ale też dała siostrę nie bez powodu – powiedział = =- To na pewno mój brat ?- spytałam = =- Uwierz mi robiliśmy testy – odpowiedział tata szykując się do wyjścia – Kocham was = =- My ciebie też – krzyknęliśmy gdy zamykał drzwi = =- To co dziś zamierzamy robić ?- spytał = =- My ?- powiedziałam = =- No powiedz że pójdziesz do tych przyjaciółek przecież z nich zwłoki zostały jak nie po imprezie to po ochrzanie od rodziców – powiedział myjąc miskę – Dobre śniadanie = =- Nie masz racji mój drogi tym razem mam o wiele lepsze przyjaciółki – powiedziałam odstawiając wypity kubek po kawie – Skoczę się umyć = =- Lepiej sprawdzi jakie mamy zdjęcia z wczoraj – powiedział rzucając mi telefon = =W drodze do łazienki zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia. O dziwo nie pojawiło się żadne naszej wspaniałej pary tylko moje i Jacka na pierwszym miejscu. = =- CO ona knuje – szepnęłam wychodząc z domu = =Przechadzając się ulicami naszego wspaniałego miasta widziałam ofiary wczorajszej imprezy. Najwięcej ich mieściło się w parku. Zawsze tak było wtedy był duży ruchy na lody, hot dogi , różne napoje i inne rzeczy. Imprezy Smarka nie dość że były pożyteczne dla rodziców gdyż ich dzieci w końcu wychodziły z domów nie siedziały przed komputerami , w końcu mieliśmy swoje chwile zapomnienia, i napędzał on ekonomie podobno dostaje jakieś dofinansowanie gdy urządza imprezy ale to tylko plotka jak każda inna. Udałam się do parku mając nadzieję że natknę się na kogoś z mojej paczki. Chodziła alejami i w końcu na mojego pecha zobaczyłam Ariel która latała jak oparzona i robiła zdjęcia Hederze i Czkawce którzy siedzieli przy fontannie. Wyciągnęłam szybko telefon i udawałam ze przeglądam zdjęcia. = =- Ale z was piękna para – powiedziała Ariel – Nie uważasz Astrid ?= =- No ależ oczywiście – powiedziałam ze słodkim uśmiechem – Zupełnie jak piękna i bestia tylko zastanawiam się czy bestii dobrze jest w czarnym kolorze. Hymn = =- Jeszcze pożałujesz – burknęła Hedera = =- No tak racja bo to ja jestem ta zła – powiedziałam zakładając przeciwsłoneczne okulary = =- Każdy ci to powie – syknęła zrywając się = =- Hej spokojnie maleńka – powiedziałam – Dziwię się ze starzy się z norki wypuścili zawsze masz szlaban. A wiem powiedziałaś że poszłaś do mnie. To może ja do nich zadzwonię = =- Nie ośmielisz się – powiedziała = =- Jestem zdolna do wszystkiego – powiedziałam wybierając numer jej mamy – Dzień dobry proszę pani czy zastałam Hederę. Miała mi dziś oddać buty po wczorajszej imprezie. Ale jak to nie ma jej u mnie. Dobrze dam znać jak ją spotkam. Upss = =- Szmata z ciebie – powiedziała gdy chowałam telefon = =- Każdy mówi o sobie – powiedziałam popychając ją lekko – Idę dzieciaczku. Do następnego starcia = =(…) = =Zegarek wskazywał wpół do trzeciej gdy Jack pojawił się przed moim domem. Mieliśmy dziś iść na spacer do parku gdzie mieliśmy spotkać resztę ferajny. Ponieważ Hedera poskarżyła się mojemu ojcu a ten dał mi szlaban na dwie godziny by ta dała mu spokój. = =- Hej więźniu – powiedział śmiejąc się = =- To cię bawi ?- spytałam wstając z zimnych schodów = =- Nie no co ty- odpowiedział – Chodzi do tego parku a nie będziesz marudzić = =- Ja nigdy nie marudzę to działka moje brata – powiedziałam ruszając – A ty i Elsa ja ze sobą gadacie ?= =- Przez skeypa trzy razy do roku bez kamerki – powiedział przygnębiony = =- Łał. Normalny facet by nie wytrzymał tyle nie wiedząc swojej dziewczyny – powiedziałam = =- Tak jak ty nie jesteś normalną dziewczyną tak jak i ja chłopakiem – powiedział wkładając ręce w spodnie = =- I tak dobrze że zauważyłeś że i ona cię kocha – powiedziałam smutno – Nie byłeś taki ślepy na jej uczucia = =- Hej. Znajdziesz kogoś kto jest ciebie wart. – powiedział zatrzymując się – Raz się sparzyłaś i co. To nie znaczy że nie będzie innych = =- Ja wiem ze będą. Ale nie tacy jak on. I nie przeżyje z nimi tego wszystkiego co z Czkawką. Tyle lat straconych na jednego idiotę – powiedziałam spuszczając głowę – W tym czasie mogłam mieć dwóch lub więcej ale nie = =- Co się odwlecze to nie uciecze. Los tak chciał i dzięki niemu masz nas masz mnie – powiedział dotykając mojego policzka – A ja będę dla ciebie oparciem = =- Dzięki – wyszeptałam = =Nie wiem jaka siła nas zmusiła ale pocałowaliśmy się. Nie było bym to dziwne gdyby nie fakt iż był to bardzo zachłanny pocałunek wypełniony żalem do ukochanych osób gniewem na nich i moją chęcią zemsty na Czkawce. = =- Nieźle całujesz po tym jednym razie z Elsą – powiedziałam śmiejąc się = =- Zapomnijmy o tym co ?- spytał rozbawiony = =- Ale o czym ?- spytałam poważnie = =- A ty cwaniaro – powiedział czochrając mi włosy = =- Chodzi do nich bo zaczną coś podejrzewać – powiedziałam wyrywając mu się – Idioto = =- Jak śmiesz. To ja po ciebie tyle zachrzaniałem a ty tak się odpłacasz – powiedział udając obrażonego = =- Jak chcesz – powiedziałam idąc w stronę fontanny = =- Nie no idę z tobą zobacz kogo my tu mamy – powiedział obejmując mnie i wskazując na ławkę przy drzewie= =- A to szmata wiedziała że to nasza ulubiona ławka – powiedziałam naburmuszona = =- O patrzcie nasza parka – krzyknęła Merida – Tylko was brakowało = =Podbiegliśmy do nich i Jack opowiadał jak to po mnie przybył i wyswobodził z udręki samotności. W tym czasie ja obserwowałam Czkawkę i Hederę akurat podbiegła do nich zadowolona Ariel i skakała z radości. Pokazała coś im na telefonie na co Hedera uśmiechnęła się szyderczo a Czkawka zrobił kamienną twarz i spojrzał w moją stronę. Ja odwróciłam szybko twarz w kierunku mojej grupy. = =- Dobrze doszliście bez narażenia z nimi- powiedział Julian – Astrid znowu musiała by was uspokajać = =- Uspokajać – krzyknął zdumiony – Tak mi ucho wyciągnęła że spać na nim nie mogłem = =- Oj nie przesadzaj – powiedziałam ukratkiem obserwując Czkawkę = Wyglądał jakby zraz miał tu podejść i zatłuc Jacka na śmierć. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam że widział nas ale to nie możliwe był tu cały czas i wkurzył się gdy przyszliśmy. Może on coś podejrzewa ale czemu by był taki zły przecież ma Hederę… (…) Całe dwa tygodnie zajęło mi śledztwo w sprawie „Co Ariel pokazała Czkawce i po co były jej zdjęcia moje i Jacka „ na szczęście a raczej pecha dowiedziałam się tego osobiście. Zaczęło się tak że był straszny deszczowy dzień więc siedzieliśmy u Meridy i Jacka. Ja i Jack oglądaliśmy Shadowhunters , a reszta kolejny raz Shreka jakby im było mało gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Mało co nie dostaliśmy zawału - Merida – krzyknął Jack gdy ta brała parasolkę – Nie obronisz nas parasolką - Trudno – odpowiedziała na co ja poszłam w jej ślady wraz z Roszpunką Ta uchyliła drzwi a przez nie wpadła dziewczyna. Była cała przemoczona. Miała białe włosy czarne spodnie błękitny płaszcz i koszulę w czarno białe paski. - Merida – wyszlochała – On….. on to zrobił jak on mógł - A co kto ?- spytała zdziwiona - Jack on mnie zdradził – krzyknęła i wybuchła płaczem – Z jakąś blondynką. Z nią Wskazała na mnie i popłakała się szlochając coś w stylu „Nawet jest ładniejsza niż na zdjęciu „ - Astrid przecież wiedziałaś o nich – powiedziała Merida - CO to za krzyki ?-spytał Jack wchodząc do przedpokoju – Elsa ? Skarbie to ty ? - Nie nazywaj mnie tak – krzyknęła – Zdradziłeś mnie z nią. Widziałam zdjęcia. - Jakie zdjęcia ?!? – krzyknął Jack - Ariel – krzyknęłam ze Szpadką – Po to były jej zdjęcia z imprezy. Musiała nas śledzić w drodze do parku dwa tygodnie temu. To dlatego Czkawka się wkurzył uknuła to. - Musiała podsłuchać na imprezie jak opowiadałem ci o Elsie – powiedział patrząc na mnie – A to suka - Wykorzystać ciebie by zemścić się na mnie typowo sucze – powiedziałam zakładając ręce na pierś - O co tu chodzi ?!? I kto to do jasnej cholery jest Ariel ?!? – wrzasnęła Elsa Merida uspokajała Elsę i przekonała ją by wysłuchała nas. Usiedliśmy na kanapie w ciszy. - Miała to być niespodzianka – powiedziała w końcu – Jechałam tu gdy dostałam powiadomienie ktoś podesłał mi linka i zdjęcia z napisem „ Chyba warto zmienić faceta „ Obejrzałam zdjęcia z linku myśląc że to może jakiś teatrzyk kiedy ty złapałeś ją za rękę i jakiś brunet za drugą. Tak samo jak i film z waszym tańcem ale gdy zobaczyłam zdjęcia jak się całujecie pękłam od środka - No dobra to prawda całowaliśmy się – powiedziałam na co każdy wstrzymał oddech – Szliśmy do parku i razem z Jackiem rozmawialiśmy o związku twoim i Jacka potem przeszliśmy na moją nieudaną miłość i coś w nas pękło. Pocałowaliśmy się ale to nie był wcale namiętny pocałunek tylko pełen gniewu bezsilności i gniewu oraz mojej chęci zemsty na Czkawce. Nas nic nie łączy - Kto to Ariel i Czkawka ?- spytała Elsa - Ariel to taka dziewczyna która była kiedyś moją przyjaciółką ma kuzynkę moją było najlepsza przyjaciółkę Hedere. A Czkawka to – powiedziała wstając - Astrid nie musisz – powiedział Jack - Nie będę jak Hedere nie zniszczę czegoś co jest warte pochwały- powiedziałam wzdychając – Czkawka to mój były przyjaciel od dzieciństwa coś jak ty i Jack. Zakochałam się w nim powiedziałam o tym Hederze ale tej chyba to nie obchodziło bo całowali się na moich oczach. No i są parą. Łał to nadal boli - Wybacz – powiedziała wstając – Nie wiedziałam - A co mogłaś pomyśleć – powiedziała – No a teraz spędzi trochę czasu z Jackiem - Teraz to będzie miał mnie dosyć przeprowadzam się tu na nowo – powiedziała – I to też miała być niespodzianka - Dwie nowe loszki do grupy – powiedział Julian – Czemu nigdy nie może być faceta - Jest trzech nie marudzi – powiedział Smark - A kto nazwał cię facetem ?- spytał Jack - Od kiedy on stał się taki wredny ?- spytała Elsa wskazując na Jacka - Zostawiłaś go mnie i Meridzie nie miał wyjścia – powiedziałam śmiejąc się - To … jeśli jest u was miejsce pomogę wam w zemście na Ariel – powiedziała dość speszona - To nie jest żadna zemsta – powiedziałam – Tylko taka mini wojna. I nie na Ariel ale na Czkawce i Hederze - Głównie Hederze – powiedziała Merida z nad telefonu - Ale możesz się do nas przyłączyć. – powiedział Jack obejmując ją od tyłu – Mój misio wrócił. Pokażemy Ariel że jej plan nie zadziałał - A może i wręcz przeciwnie – powiedziałam – Wtedy Czkawka ją znienawidzi tak samo jak i Hederę - Gdyż cię kocha – dokończył Smark – Jaka ironia kochałaś on ciebie nie kochał. Ty go nie kochasz on ciebie kocha. - On mnie nie kocha jasne.– powiedziałam - Tak sobie to tłumacz – powiedziała Elsa kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu Nie lubię zanudzać ludzi sytuacjami które nie mają sensu więc przejdziemy do konkretów. Był piękny dzień gdy wkroczyłam do szkoły w raz z Jackiem. - No i jak tam Jackuś twoja dziewczyna ?- spytała Ariel z ironią - Jak widzisz świetnie się czuje – powiedział patrząc na mnie - Wy razem ?- krzyknęła zdumiona Hedera - Aż takie to zaskakujące ?- spytałam zerkając na Jacka - Wiesz dzięki ci Ariel gdyby nie ty nie bylibyśmy razem. – powiedział na co Czkawka odszedł zły Ja i Jack przybiliśmy sobie piątkę za plecami. Po czym odeszliśmy od nich śmiejąc się po cichu - I jak tam wasz plan ?- spytała Merida opierając się o szafkę obok mojej - Z tego co zauważyłam Czkawka dostał ciśnienia trzysta na czterysta i był czerwony jak burak – powiedziałam z zadowoleniem - A ty nadal nie przyjmujesz do wiadomości że cię kocha – powiedziała Elsa - Bo nie kocha – odpowiedziałam z impertynentem zamykając szafę - Nie wypieraj się – krzyknęły za mną Ja wbiegłam na schody i poszłam do ciemnego korytarza który pokazała mi Roszpunka. Ukucnęłam i myślał nad swoim dennym życiem i nad tym czy nadal kocham Czkawkę. Jednak moje sumienie na nowo uśpiło zdjęcie Czkawki i Hedery tym razem z dzisiejszego dnia. (…) Koniec roku to ciągła bieganina za nauczycielami i proszenie ich o ewentualną poprawę dla niektórych oczywiście dla mnie to wolny czas i oglądanie lamentujących uczniów. Kocham te chwile gdy patrzę na nich z wyższością. - To było……. Ech………. nie pamiętam – jąkał się Smark Z litością zerknął na mnie a ja , jako dobra przyjaciółka pokazałam mu odpowiedzi które usilnie próbował wskazać mu Czkawka - No tak Juliusz Cezar – powiedział - Dobrze Sączysmark trzy ci mogę dać – powiedziała pani - Dzięki- szepnął Czego to się nie robi dla kolegów. A jeśli mowa o kolegach to ja i Jack skończyliśmy odkrywać szopkę zakochanej pary od kiedy Ariel nakryłam Elsę i Jacka w składziku na szczotki. Nie wyobrażajcie sobie za wiele - Mam nadzieje że dostanę moje ciasteczko – powiedziałam - Jestem bez grosza przy duszy – powiedział opróżniając kieszenie - Nie dość że zaprosił cię na imprezę to jeszcze chcesz od niego słodycze żulić – powiedziała wzburzona Szpadka – Dobrze cię wychowałam - Aż za dobrze – powiedziałam pakując się – Nie wierze że to ostatnia lekcja - A ja nie wierze że ty nie wierzysz – powiedział Jack wstając -Nie wierze w dużo rzeczy na przykład miłość czy wieczność – powiedziałam wychodząc z klasy – Elsa przyjedzie prawda minął miesiąc od akcji w składziku - No jasne że tak – powiedział – Ależ było pięknie. Przyjechać po ciebie ? Nagle na naszej drodze stanął Czkawka. Wyłonił się jakby z podziemni i spojrzał na mnie pytająco po czym spojrzał na Jacka morderczo. Popchnęłam lekko Jacka i stanęłam przed nim. - Lepiej idź. Za nim zrobię coś czego nigdy nie chciałam – powiedziałam patrząc w lewą stronę On przeszedł obok mnie wzdychając i walnął z Bara Jacka. - Nic ci nie jest ?- spytałam podchodząc do Jacka - Złamał mi staw skokowy – powiedział łapiąc się za rękę - Tak nic ci nie jest po mimo braku mózgu - powiedziałam szczerząc się – Chodzi zawieziesz mnie do domu musze ogarnąć się - Jak zapłacisz to pogadamy – powiedział kierując się do wyjścia - Jak mi Smark da ciastko to ci oddam połowę – powiedziałam - Ten układ jest sprawiedliwy – odpowiedział otwierając auto – Czkawka się na ciebie gapi Odwróciłam się za siebie i rzeczywiście tam stał. Hedera usilnie próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Ja przekręciłam oczami i wsiadłam do samochodu . Jack podwiózł mnie w milczeniu do domu bo mój przygłupi brat kończy wcześniej a Merida Roszpunka i Szpadka wrócił ze Smarkiem,. - Moja ukocha siostra już jest – powiedział Flinn gdy tylko stanęłam w progu - Też za tobą tęskniłam – powiedziałam wchodząc do salonu patrząc w ekran telefonu – Już się wstawiłeś ? - Ja ? Kiedy ? Czasu nie mam moja dziewczyna poza tym nie lubi gdy jestem pijany – powiedział na co podniosłam na niego wzrok - Nie wierze – krzyknęłam wskakując na niego – Kłamiesz - Skądże jesteśmy ze sobą od tygodnia – powiedział – Tylko ty tego nie zauważyłaś byłaś nieobecna jakby - Zakochana – powiedziałam wstając - Czyli jednak – powiedział - Chyba nie tak łatwo odkochać się – powiedziałam łapiąc się za ramiona – - Astrid nic nie jest łatwe a szczególnie zrozumienie że nadal się kogoś kocha – powiedział - Ale ja tego nie chce – powiedziałam biegnąc na górę Przeleżałam tam z dwie godziny po czym moje włosy wyglądały obłędnie. Były pięknie rozłożone na moich ramionach i szyi więc pozostało mi tylko założenie czarnej sukienki ze złotymi wstawkami. - Przyznaj się byłaś u stylisty – powiedziała Merida na mój widok - Czysta natura – powiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko - I trochę lakieru – powiedział Flinn przeczesując moje włosy - Była walka w łazience – powiedziałam na widok Jacka – Wiecie ja go spryskałam pianką do golenia a on mnie lakierem - Widzisz powinniśmy brać z nich przykład – powiedział Jack patrząc na Meridę – A nie bierzemy broń ojca - Uwierz mi wolała bym tą broń – powiedziałam przybijając piątkę z Meridą - Nie zmienisz się za nic siostrzyczko – powiedział Flinn- Wiecie my pójdziemy na parkiet - Dołączę do was później – krzyknęłam gdy wszyscy poszli za nimi Jakoś nie miałam ochoty na tańczenie czy wygłupy z Jackiem więc przeszłam cały basem i usiadłam nad nim. - Ptaszki ćwierkają że ty i Jack jednak nie jesteście razem – powiedział kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu przez co ja przerzuciłam tę osobę przez bark prosto do wody Okazała się to Hedera. Wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać tak jak i ja. Nawet nie zauważyłam gdy pociągnęła mnie do wody. Zaczęłyśmy się szarpać lecz przestałyśmy gdy mi zleciał naszyjniki jaki dałam mi na znak przyjaźni. - Nie zdjęłaś go ?- spytała ze zdziwieniem - Pasował mi do sukienki – powiedziałam biorąc go od niej – To nic nie znaczy - Astrid chciałam ci wyjaśnić od razu jak to się stało. Między nami nic nie ma to był wypadek. Mi wyleciało szkoło kontaktowe i go szukałam. Znalazł mnie Czkawka i pomógł szukać gdy znalazł opłukał je płynem i kazał mi usiąść na kanapie. Gdy mi je zakładał pytał o ciebie jak najęty śmieszyło mnie to. I jakoś przypadkiem się pocałowaliśmy - Zawsze gubisz kontakty na imprezie – powiedziałam śmiejąc się - Wybaczysz mi ?- spytała - O ile ty wybaczysz mnie – powiedziałam na co mnie przytuliła - Boże nie będę tu chyba płakał. Nie, nie będę płakać – powiedział Smark stając twardo – Dobra wygraliście -Astrid Hofferson wyłaź z tego basenu chyba że chcesz być chora na wakacje – krzyknął Flinn przy krawędzi Podpłynęłam do niego w raz z Hederą. Wyciągnął nas z wody wraz z Jackiem. Zostawili nas samych przecież miałyśmy sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia i opowiadania. - Wybacz mi za Ariel, powiedziała mi ze cię nienawidziła od kąt cię poznała – powiedziała widząc ją na parkiecie - A ty mi za Meridę i za to że nazwała cie deską – powiedziałam - Chwila co ?- spytała – Kiedy ? - Nie ważne – powiedziałam - Hej ruszajcie dupy z krzeseł a nie –krzyknęła Szpadka Na jej głośnie krzyki popędziłyśmy do niej i zaczęłyśmy razem tańczyć do odbijanego który wykonali Mieczyk i Śledzik. - Witaj Astrid – powiedział Jack kręcąc mną - Niedługo przybędzie twoja księżniczka – powiedziałam zmierzając ku wyjściu - A ty niedługo pogodzisz się ze swoim księciem – odpowiedział - Z Czkawką nie bądź śmieszny – powiedziałam opierając się o furtkę - Prawda w oczy kole ?- spytał szturchając mnie w ramię - Wierz co nie mam ochoty o tym gadać – powiedziałam otwierając furtkę - Zakochana złośnica – powiedział gdy odchodziłam Wcześniej wspominałam ze nie lubię zanudzać ludzi pierdołami więc przejdę do końca roku który odbył się tydzień po przyjęciu Smarka. Ubrałam na te okazję czarną rozkloszowaną spódnicę w kształcie tulipana i do tego białą koronkową bluzkę z naszyjnikiem w kształcie kołnierza. - Wyglądasz cudnie – powiedział Flinn gdy schodziłam po schodach w ręku trzymając czarne trampki – Ale nawyki pozostają - Odezwał się ten co je cały czas zmienia – powiedziałam zawiązując mu czerwony krawat - Bynajmniej nie jestem nudnym bratem – powiedział oglądając się w lustrze - No spójrzmy tylko na mojej uczynne dzieci – powiedział tata – Wyglądacie na wzorowych uczniów - Tak szczególnie Flinn – powiedziałam śmiejąc się z tatą - Bo się obrażę i będziesz biegła do szkoły za mną – powiedział zakładając ręce na klatę - Nie mam obcasów ani balerinek zapominałeś – powiedziałam wychodząc - Gdzie ja mam głowę – powiedział przebiegając przede mnie i otwierając drzwi do samochodu – Żeby ci się spódniczka nie podarła - Nie podrze spokojna twoja biedna główka – powiedziałam zamykając drzwi - Jak będziesz tak klapała to długo tym autem nie pojeżdżę – powiedział szukając kluczyków w marynarce - Ja jednak uważam że najpierw zgubisz kluczyki do niego – powiedziałam wyciągając je z pod krzesła - No tak wrzuciłem je tu – krzyknął zdumiony wkładając kartę do stacyjki i wciskając przycisk - Ja się tak ostatnio zastanawiam z tatą że chyba jesteś bardziej roztrzepany odkąd jesteś z Roszpunką niż wtedy gdy się w niej nieustanie kochałeś odkąd wylała na ciebie picie – powiedziałam chichocząc - A ja za to zastanawiam się z Jackiem czy nie wolelibyśmy wszyscy ciebie gdy się kochałaś potajemnie Czkawce i się do tego przyznawałaś niż teraz gdzie to odrzucasz – powiedział mrugając do mnie - Nienawidzę cie – powiedziałam widząc szkołę - Oj ja ciebie też – odpowiedział – Pogadał bym dłużej ale moja dama jak widzisz czeka na mnie - Weź ty się puknij. Ona czeka na mnie – powiedziałam wysiadając – Prawda Roszpunka - Nie wiem o co chodzi ale zgadzam się – powiedziała zdziwiona - Wygrałam braciszku – powiedziałam ze słodką miną - Tak wygrałaś. A nagroda jest randka z najprzystojniejszym facetem w całym liceum – powiedział - Gdyby nie to że jestem zajęty chętnie bym się udał z tobą na randkę – powiedział Jack podchodząc do nas z Elsa przy boku - Nie z tobą lecz z Czkawką – powiedziała Roszpunka mrugając na niego - Kocham was ale zachowujecie się jak rodzice usilnie próbujący zażartować sobie z dziecka – powiedziałam biorąc nogi za pas Przechadzałam się korytarzami i dostrzegałam tłumy uczniów żegnających się z innymi bądź szykującymi kawały na nauczycieli albo ich kolegów. I gdzieś wśród nich dostrzegłam Czkawkę który rozmawiał z kimś. Było okropnie zdziwiony gdyż poprawiał sobie muszkę usilnie próbując rozluźnić ją. - Zachowujesz się jak baba – usłyszałam krzyk będąc bliżej nich Już miałam iść dalej ale z kręciłam i pobiegłam do miejsca gdzie zabrałam mnie Roszpunka. Była to moja kryjówka i miejsce naszej paczki o którym nikt nie wiedział. Tak mi się wydawało … Nie wiem jak to opisać ale gdzieś w tej ciemności zobaczyłam promyk światła który zgasł od razu gdy się pojawiłam. - Hallo ?!? Ktoś tu jest ?!? – powiedziałam wyniośle rozglądając się - Jak ci powiem kto to uciekniesz – usłyszałam pod drzwiami – Więc lepiej udaj że mnie tu nie ma - Czkawka – szepnęłam – CO ty tu robisz o tym miejscu wiem tylko ja i … - Wiem kto wie ale znalazłem je gdy uciekałaś prze de mną z Roszpunką. Wtedy nie wiedziałem ze aż tak cię zraniłem dopiero teraz Jack mi wszystko wyjaśnił. Powinienem ci wyjaśnić albo zauważyć że ty mnie kochasz. – powiedział opierając głowę na dłoniach - Nic się nie stało – powiedziałam przysuwając się do niego – Zacznijmy od początku bez żadnego uczucia tylko przyjaciele - I w tym jest problem – powiedział biorąc moją rękę – Że ja tak nie potrafię - Potrafisz – powiedziałam zabierając swoją dłoń i wstając – Każdy potrafi przecież jesteśmy ludźmi tak zostaliśmy stworzeni . - Sama w to nie wierzysz – powiedział obejmując mnie od tyłu – Należy najpierw coś stracić by się przekonać jak bardzo to kochałeś. Pamiętasz powiedziałaś mi to gdy mój ojciec ciężko zachorował - Ty mnie jednak słuchałeś – powiedziałam oszołomiona - Jak każdy zakochany chłopak – powiedział opierając głowę na moim ramieniu Zarumieniona zeszłam po schodach. Wyrzucałam sobie moje nieodpowiednie zachowanie i to że nie powinnam być dla niego taka wyrozumiała jeśli chce żeby był tylko moim przyjacielem . Tam odbyło się pożegnanie i przestrzeganie przed szaleństwami na wakacjach a szczególnie przed imprezami Smarka. W każdej szkole tak było a w podstawówce to już szczególnie. Potem poszliśmy do Sali tam nasza wychowawczyni rozdała nam świadectwa i puściła wolno do domu byśmy mogli uszykować się na rozpoczynającą wakacje i kończącą szkołę imprezę Smarka. Wiecie to tak zwana impreza rozpoczynająca sezon imprezek , picia , basenów i innych rzeczy typowych na lato. - CO zakładasz ?!? – krzykną Flinn ze swojego pokoju - Jeszcze nie wiem –krzyknęłam leżąc na łóżka na wznak – Na razie układam włosy - Ja myślę żeby założyć kąpielówki pod na to koszulkę i białą koszulę rozpięta i czarne spodenki do kolan – powiedział z wchodząc do mojego pokoju z ubraniami na ramieniu - Niezły pomysł – powiedziałam podnosząc się – I jak ? - Rewelacja – powiedział podchodząc do mnie – Czysta natura. Inne zabiły by za takie włosy - CO nie – powiedziałam podchodząc do lustra – Chyba też założę strój kąpielowy no i ten fajny czarny komplecik wyszywany ćwierkami na nogawkach szortów On tylko westchnął głęboko i wyszedł z mojego pokoju. Ja ubrałam przygotowany zestaw do tego jeszcze założyłam czarną czapkę z napisem „A to za całą resztę „. Dostałam ją od Czkawki bo to moje ulubione zdanie. - O gotowa ?- powiedział Flinn gdy zbiegałam ze schodów- To co może szpilki - Planuje się dobrze bawić a nie świetnie wyglądać – powiedziałam odstawiając białe szpilki - To nie idzie z tobą w parze ?- spytał poprawiając włosy w lustrze - W moim przypadku Bóg mnie pokarał i idzie w parze – powiedziałam rzucając mu kurtkę - Uważaj bo się ubrudzi i będziesz prała – krzyknął zakładając okulary - Dałam by ją do uprania Roszpunce. Zrobiła by to z chęcią – powiedziałam wychodząc - Nie popisuj się bo ci to nie wychodzi – powiedział szczerząc się i odpalając auto - Bo ty jesteś w tym mistrzem – powiedziałam przekręcając oczami - No wiesz w końcu to ja jestem tym bardziej znanym Hoffersonem. Ty moja droga spadasz na drugi plan – powiedział szyderczo - Błagam cię to ze mną chce się przespać połowa szkoły nawet kobiety – powiedziałam machając ręką - Dobra wygrałaś te rundę. A teraz wynocha nie chcę cię widzieć nawet na imprezie – powiedział otwierając mi drzwi a sam pojechał kawałek dalej - Jak ja go kocham – szepnęłam idąc za dom Smarka Tamtejszy widok mnie zmroził. Zobaczyłam trzy metrową zjeźdzalnie prowadzącą z licznymi zakrętami do basenu. A w nim roiło się od porozbieranych dziewczyn w obcisłych strojach kąpielowych. - Coś ty założyła dziewczyną ?!? – wrzasnęła Elsa na mój widok – Wiem że masz coś pod tym habitem. Nie wstydzi się - Boże za co ta kara – szepnęłam zdejmując mój kombinezon i odsłaniając przy tym błękitny jednoczęściowy strój - Ale laska – krzyknęła Elsa – Ino brać !!! - Jack ogarnij swoją nawaloną loszkę – powiedziałam zmierzając ku nich - Ma niestety racje. Nieźle się odwaliłaś – powiedział robiąc mi miejsce przy barze - Gdy by nie fakt iż jesteś … a nie jesteś wolna – powiedziała Roszpunka – Ej chłopaki Zagwizdała na grupkę chłopków i wskazała na mnie. Ci dostatecznie podnieceni moim strojem zaczęli się ślinić i myśleć na tekstem podrywu. - Nienawidzę cię – powiedziałam ze słodką minką - Ej co się tak ślinicie na widok mojej siostry jazda z tond – krzyknął Julian - Zapominałam o nim – powiedziała Roszpunka – Popsułeś mi zabawę - Wiesz wole cię jak jesteś okularnicą – powiedział biorąc ją na ręce i wskakując do basenu Mając dość widoku zakochanych rozglądałam się w poszukiwaniu czegoś wartego uwagi. Znalazłam go w postaci rozebranego Czkawki ubranego w czerwono czarne kąpielówki. Grał z Hederą w kosza. Wyglądało na to że dobrze się bawili. Może ona jednak go kocha a ja o tym nie wiedziałam. Zwłaszcza że przy nim jest szczęśliwa. Skoro im się udało chyba nie należy im tego niszczyć wręcz usunąć z drogi. - O Astrid – krzyknęła trzymając piłkę w rękach i kręcąc ją na jednym palcu – Miałaś napisać jak będziesz - No tak ale zagadałam się z Jackiem – powiedziałam dość speszona – I do tego musiałam się przebrać - Jasne rozumiem – powiedziała – To między wami … ? - Jest okej – powiedziałam wyprzedzając Czkawkę – Mogę z tobą pogadać ? - Jasne – odpowiedziała rzucając piłkę zaskoczonemu Czkawce Odeszłyśmy w miarę daleko. Z początku Hedera opowiadała o Czkawce i ich wygłupach potem o sprawach bardziej związanych ze szkołą ale ponownie wróciła na tor „Czkawka jest … „ - Kochasz go ?- spytałam w końcu - Co ?!? – wrzasnęła zdumiona - Podoba ci się ?- powiedziałam nie doczekawszy odpowiedzi - Przecież wierz że mi się podoba … - powiedziała zbulwersowana - Śledzik tak wiem ale ty i Czkawka ma cie ze sobą więcej spólengo , dogadujecie się – powiedziała przybita - I co z tego weź nie zmyślaj – krzyknęła – Wiesz jak on zareagował na zdjęcie twoje i Jacka na wasz erotyczny taniec , na wasze rozmowy. To on myślał że kochasz Jacka a ty co odwalasz - To nie był erotyczny taniec – powiedziała zdumiona – Ja i Jacka to brat i siostra a nie chłopak i dziewczyna. On przecież ma dziewczynę od czterech lat - Ale gdyby nie miał. Była byś z nim przyznaj się pociągał cię – powiedziała – Nic nie jest wieczne Astrid - Masz racje ale nie wytrzymała bym z nim nawet miesiąca – powiedziałam wracając nad basen Postanowiłam zjechać z tej niebotycznej zjeżdżalni. Gdy tylko wylądowałam w wodzie wynurzyłam się natychmiast bo w kogoś walnęłam przypadkowo ręką. - Ty jednak lubisz mnie bić – powiedział Czkawka masując swoją głowę - To przypadek – powiedziałam odpływając Dołączyłam do mojej grupy i wydurniałam się z nimi. Obserwowałam jednak kontem oka Czkawkę który rozmawiał z Hederą. Wiedziałam że mówią o mnie bo Hedera nie umie dyskretnie wskazywać głową. - Chłopaki gramy – krzyknął Smark uruchamiając siatkę nad basenem – A wy drogie panie oglądajcie i podziwiajcie Wskoczył do wody z piłką do siatki. Wszystkie dziewczyny wynurzyły się w wody i te zaradne czy te z mojej paczki zajęły leżaki a te mniej zaradne siedziały na trawie. - Akurat chłopcy z naszej paczki są z Czkawką przypadek nie sądzę – powiedziała Elsa pijąc koktajl - Wszystko musi na to wskazywać iż niedługo dołączy on do nas – powiedziała Roszpunka - Boże dajcie się skupić – krzyknęłam z Meridą Obserwowałam grę chłopców a tak naprawdę grę mięśni Czkawki. Wiedziałam że niekiedy zerkał w moją stronę szczególnie wtedy gdy zdobył punkt. - Wasza dwójka to najgorsza para zakochanych jakich w życiu widziałam – powiedziała Szpadka - Ile ty par widziałaś – powiedziała Elsa – U nas w Arendell to normalne - Pacz mówi u nas w Arednell. Już przeszła na ich stronę – powiedziała Roszpunka Oczywiście zaczęły się kłócić nie dając mi szans na nacieszenie oka widokiem Czkawki. - Uspokójcie się. Gdy nie ma waszych menów zachowujecie się jak dzieci – powiedziałam – Przez was nie obejrzałam w spokoju meczu. - Gdzie idziesz ?- spytała zmartwiona Szpadka - Do moich przyjaciół – powiedziałam odwracając się do nich na pięcie - O za nieś przy okazji Jackowi telefon – powiedziała Elsa rzucając go Wbiegłam za grupką chłopców do domu Smarka. Byli zmęczeni więc większość z nich przebrała się i brała prysznic. Ja szukałam naszych chłopców ale nie mogłam ich znaleźć. I tak w magiczny sposób trafiłam do pokoju w którym przebierał się Czkawka. Dokładnie trafiłam na moment gdy zakładał spodnie a dokładniej zapinał pasek. - Nie widziałeś Jacka ?- spytała jak gdyby nigdy nic - Twój kochanek jest w pokoju obok – powiedział wkurzony - Kochanek ?!? – wrzasnęłam na cały dom – On jest moim przyjacielem, On ma dziewczynę moją przyjaciółka ja chce tylko … - Jej go zabrać. A jeśli o to chodzi to oszczędzi mi szczegółów – powiedział poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli - Uważasz że jestem aż taką suką ?- spytałam wchodząc do pokoju - Nie było mnie trzy lata przy tobie. I dobrze teraz wiem że dobrze zrobiłem całując Hederę – powiedział ozięble – Tak to trafił bym na taką dziewczynę jak ty - Pocałowałeś ?!? – krzyknęłam powalając go na ziemię – Czyli mam rozumieć zrobiłeś to celowo!!! A ta próbowała mnie nabrać !!! Jesteście jednak siebie warci Walnęłam go w policzek. Nie mogłam się opanować moje usta zaczęły pękać i małe krople krwi leciały na niego. Gdy pierwsza z nich poleciała w jego kierunku i rozchylałam się na ustach zamarłam. Wstałam z niego i odeszłam powoli tyłem trzymając rękę na ustach. - Prze…przep… Przepraszam – powiedział podnosząc się i wycierając usta - Odpieprz się – krzyknęłam – Raz mówisz że mnie kochasz raz że jestem suką która chce ukraść komuś chłopaka!!! Nienawidzę cie po prostu to koniec definitywny od tej pory nic nie znaczysz jesteś dla mnie cieniem !!!(Wykrzykniki nienawiści :o ) - Astrid !!!- krzyknął Flinn wbiegając do pokoju – Co jest ? - Ja … ja… ja nie chciałam. On…. powiedział – powiedziałam wtulając się w niego – Zabierz mnie od niego proszę - Co jest ?- spytała zdruzgotana Merida - Sukinsyn zawsze pozostanie sukinsynem – powiedział Flinn – Gdyby nie fakt że moja siostra jest załamana dowalił bym ci podwójnie - Chodzimy za nim zlecą się tu ludzie – powiedziała Elsa prowadząc mnie do łazienki Gdy tylko zamknęła drzwi do niej wyjęłam mój kombinezon i kapelusz. Przeczesała mi włosy a ja ubrałam się. Na nowo zaczęłam się śmiać. - Dzięki – powiedziałam będąc w drodze nad basen - Wiesz nie mogę zrozumieć jednego – powiedziała – Dlaczego ? - Ale co dlaczego ?- spytałam zdziwiona - Zadaje ci tyle bólu za nic ?- spytała – Kocha cię ale jest tak strasznie zazdrosny o Jacka … - Nie wiem – powiedziałam przybita – Skończymy może temat I od tej pogadanki bawiłam się świetnie z Elsą. Wydurniałyśmy się na karaoke śpiewając Single Ladies i Run the Word - Was dwie na scenę puścić – powiedział Jack - Ty byś tak nie umiał – powiedziałam - Zakład ?- spytał Smark z nadzieją - Nie obejdzie się – powiedziałam - Masz rację – powiedziała Elsa odchodząc ze mną – Spadamy do domu (…) Moje życie na nowo powróciło do starego toku i harmonogramu porucz faktu iż nie chodzę do szkoły i Hedera jest moją kumpelą - Super lato – powiedziała Roszpunka opierając się o Juliana – A ty co uważasz skarbie ? - Początek był nie za ciekawy – powiedziałam ze smętną miną - Z tego co wiem to dla każdego nie był za ciekawy – powiedziałam – Wiecie skocze po picie. Przynieś wam coś ? - O ile dasz radę przytaszczyć tu basen to tak – powiedział Jack - Masz Fontannę – powiedziałam wskazując na nią - Elsa mi nie pozwala – powiedział zły - Ale z ciebie dzieciak – powiedziałam przewracając oczami i odwracając się w kierunku baru Jeźdźców - Poproszę wodę – powiedziałam pisząc Sms do Hedery będącej u ciotki na wakacjach - Proszę . Złoty trzydzieści – odpowiedział – Tak w ogóle to cześć Astrid - Gdyby nie to że to jedyny bar w tym parku to bym tu nie przyszła – szepnęłam płacąc Czkawce Odeszłam w spokoju popijając wodę. Jednak słyszałam jak Czkawka za mną biegł. - Pogadajmy. Wtedy nie chciałem tego powiedzieć po prostu … – powiedział zatrzymując mnie - Ale jednak to powiedziałeś – oznajmiłam szorstko – A ja sobie wmawiałam że się pogodzimy -Bo tak będzie tylko daj mi to wyjaśnić . Hederze dałaś ten zaszczyt – powiedział pewnie - Ale ona nie nazwała mnie suką a bynajmniej tego nie zainsynuowała tak jak ty – powiedziałam próbując ściągnąć jego rękę z moje nadgarstka - A ty sama byś tak powiedziała. Gdybyś przed chwilą dowiedziała się że miłość twojego życia otwarcie przyznała że mogła by być z innym gdyby nie miał on partnerki – powiedział zaciskając co słowo ciaśniej swoją rękę - Czyli teraz to moja wina ?- spytałam ze łzami – Puść mnie to boli. Jeżeli chcesz się odegrać za policzek zrobiłeś to parę sekund temu - Boże Astrid ja nie chciałem – powiedział oglądając mój nadgarstek – Daj Pomo… -Nie dość już zrobiłeś – powiedziałam – Nie znałam cię. Takiego zaborczego wrednego. Myślałam że jesteś inny ale jesteś jak oni - Jacy oni ?- spytał - Faceci – powiedziałam – Traktujecie nas kobiety jak rzeczy. Nawet gdy nie jesteście z nami w poważnych relacjach. Macie gdzieś jak się czujemy zwalacie wszystko na miesiączkę. Ale gdy nas stracicie i słyszycie że możemy być z innym walczycie jak lwy a potem znowu to samo - Nie jestem taki wierz to – powiedział podchodząc bliżej mnie - Już sama nie wiem czego mogę się spodziewać po tobie. Wolałam jak byłeś moim Czkawką tego którego kochałam – powiedziałam odruchowo kładąc rękę na jego policzku – Chyba nie wróci. Jak wszystko na czym mi zależało - Ale ja się nie zmieniłem – powiedział przyciskając moją rękę do policzka - Ty tak uważasz – powiedziałam zrezygnowana odchodząc - A ty ? Myślisz że ty jesteś taka sama ?- spytał łapiąc mnie za rękę –Nie byłaś nigdy tak skupiona na swojej urodzie , nie imprezowałaś tak , zwykle nie miałaś taki dziwnych planów. No w sumie podoba mi się to ale kocham ta i tamtą Astrid chodzi czasem oby dwie nie dawały mi spokoju - No w sumie – powiedziałam powoli przekonując się że ma rację – Mnie też czasem się podobałeś. No wiesz z tym że tak o mnie walczyłeś - A ty gdy zakładałaś te sukienki i próbowałaś mi pokazać co straciłem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem - Skąd wierz że tak było ?- spytałam z zaciekawieniem - Już to wiele razy mówiłem ale powtórzę ci. – powiedziałam przysuwając mnie blisko siebie – Za dobrze cię znam Astrid Hofferson. Tyle lat razem i jeden głupi wybryk tak namieszał. W sumie to podejrzewałem coś w sprawie twoich uczuć do mnie - Żartujesz – powiedziałam - Skądże nie jesteś aż tak dobrą aktorką jak ci się zdaje – powiedział – Widziałem to podniecenie w twoich oczach gdy cię dotykałem , gdy o tobie nawet wspominałem. - To czemu nie zareagowałeś nie dałeś sygnału ?- spytałam z wyrzutem - Powiedzmy że nie byłem pewien do końca – powiedział – No dobra bałem się że odbierzesz to inaczej - Wielki podrywacz się bał. Niech piekło zamarznie – krzyknęłam zdumiona - Ej wyjaśnialiśmy to. Ja ich nie podrywam to one mnie – powiedział gdy chichotałam - Będę musiała iść będą mnie szukać – powiedziałam uspokajając się - Wiesz zamknęła byś się – powiedział z uśmiechem –I nie przesadzaj zaraz cię puszcze tylko … Ku mojemu zdziwieniu pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta zaciskając swoje ręce wokół. Ja przeciągnęłam go na tyle na ile pozwolili mi moi znajomi - Zakochana para Astrid i Czkawka – śpiewał Mieczyk tańcząc ze Szpadką - No i co siostrzyczko. Jak tam po twoim pierwszym razie ?- spytał ironicznie Flinn - A kto powiedział ze to był nasz pierwszy pocałunek – powiedział Czkawka - No dobra pierwszy czy nie pierwszy ale na pewno nie ostatni – powiedział Jack - A jak tak dalej pójdzie to chyba na tym się nie skończy Julian życzę ci żebyś nie został wujkiem w wieku osiemnastu lat - Z tego co wiem to on prędzej zostanie ojcem niż wujkiem – powiedziała na co każdy zrobił zdziwioną minę – Ale koniec pogaduszek. Chodzimy gdzie indziej a nie przy ludziach o taki sprawach będziemy gadać - Gdzie tylko zechcesz M’lady – powiedział Czkawka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone